


Simply Damaged: Oikawa + Ushijima

by TaigaWolfie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaWolfie/pseuds/TaigaWolfie
Summary: Oikawa decides to mock Ushijima after Shiratorizawa Academy's loss to Karasuno immediately following their game. Too bad for poor Tooru things don't quite work out how he planned...
Will add more tags as I go...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I curse as much as I breathe air, so surprise surprise so do my version of the characters. I love tons of pairings from Haikyuu, but figured I’d start with my current favorite. Will probably throw in some other pairings to this or related stories. 
> 
> This tale takes place right after Shiratorizawa lost to Karasuno. My spelling/grammar is most likely sloppy, but I wrote this on a whim to get over my stage freight. I’m one of those people who overthink everything to the point where fear of fucking up prevents me from moving forward. So yea, I’m aiming to post writing that I do on the fly without a million revisions and hope that it isn’t too awful. Gotta rip off the band-aid! I like things from first person pov for multiple characters, so I will bold the name of the character who is the current pov. It goes back and forth, so it feels more in the moment. If you feel like advising on how to improve my writing/grammar/spelling please feel free to let me know---since honestly I’d feel honored that you even cared enough to make such an effort. Hopefully someone out in this vast universe finds this story appealing…but yea I love this pairing for oh so many fucked up reasons. So here we go….

**Oikawa**

That’s right. You keep looking as devastated as I felt every time you crushed us. Knocked down by a bunch of snot nosed brats.

“Feeling some pride of your own yet Ushiwaka-chan?”

As expected just a blank stare. It’s hard to enjoy this victory when he’s so blah looking. I know he’s rattled; why does he have no expression whatsoever? Fucking annoying. Gotta rattle him so more.

“Maybe you should of asked Tobio to come to your school instead….or maybe the setter doesn’t matter since no one could assist your conceited ass.”

Oooh, he’s gritting his teeth a bit. Good. What could a god gifted little shit know about what it means to work yourself to the bone and end with nothing to show for it.

**Ushijima**

Why the fuck does he only come near me when he needs to rub salt in my wounds. The adrenaline rush from the match has made my brain numb, I don’t have the energy to deal with his shit. Fuck, his angry smirk is so hot. What the fuck is my damage?! Why must I love his spiteful ass. 

“It’s nice to see you Oikawa. I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Cut the crap, I know you must be feeling like an asshat right about now.”

**Oikawa**

Oh shit. He is smirking while his eyes look full of furry. This a new look….Fuck why must a get a boner now? Really?!!!! Fuck. Pay attention, he is about to rip me a new one.

“Honestly I don’t think you could even fathom what I am feeling at the moment.”

“Oh? Do tell?”

“Remember, you asked for it…..”

All of a sudden that beautiful, strong spiking hand is grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and dragging me into the near by janitor closet. I can barely process my body being slammed against the wall as he eats me alive. Like literally, his mouth is taking over my face as his hands molest my entire body. Aww man he feels so good. So I guess Iwaizumi was right about that whole sexual tension induced anger thing….fuck totally not going to let him gloat about this. Argh, I should be putting up more of a fight or he’s going to think I’m easy. Fuck why do I want this so bad, he’s such an over privileged tool shed. I love his angry face. I love his angry everything. Is he seriously pulling off my pants like an animal in heat as he grinds his hard on against me? So I guess he plans to top? Makes sense, that’s so him. Argh, enough of this shit.

“Whoa whoa Ushiwaka. This is quite the odd way to deal with your anger management issues. That’s enough of that, I’ve got places to be.”

“Shut your stupid, beautiful mouth unless you plan to fill it with my dick.”

What the fuck????? Hearing Mr. Honorable spout such language is making my brain short circuit.

“Um yea, not sure if I should focus on you calling me beautiful or telling me to suck your dick? But yea this is totally not my scene. Peace out boy scout!”

I literally did air quotes on the “peace out boy scout”. Aww after all the biting/growling he is pulling on my shirt like a kicked puppy.

“Wait. Yeah I kind of lost my mind for a bit there…I’m sure you understand…”

“Um not really. Like sure, I get that overwhelming emotions can make a guy horny, and I suppose I was a convenient target for all that…but um yea….I think we should probably peg this whole episode to your way of grieving and call it a day.”

“Argh fuck. You totally don’t get it do you.”

“Mostly don’t get how you go from being Mr. Composed to a cursing mess in a matter of 5 minutes. Like seriously, were you screwed that tight that one little offset makes you crumble. Seriously, such a sore loser….”

“So I’m not allowed to have feelings?”

“Hah! Mr. Stoic has feelings. Man I knew you’d be rattled, but who knew you would become such an emo mess so easily. Almost makes it boring….”

“God Oikawa. I know you get off on trying to get a reaction out of me, but seriously could you have waited a bit? Did you seriously have to ambush me as I’m walking out of the fucking match that made me look like a fucking fool!”

“Ooooooh, but of course I would take a stab at you when you're all weak and pathetic. Makes me so delirious with joy to see your cocky ass knocked down a peg. Maybe this reality bitch slap will make you more considerate towards those you have defeated without breaking a sweat.”

“Jesus Oikawa, get over yourself. I work just as hard as you do. That inferiority complex of yours is really unattractive.”

“What crack are you smoking! I don’t feel inferior to anyone---especially not toward a dip shit like you who has had it way too easy. You’re the one who begged me to come to your school to make your job even more easier then it already is. I almost feel pity toward you, since you’re a baby who can’t handle things getting a little tough. Grow up.”

“God why must you be so irritating! I didn’t ask you to come to my school because I needed you. I fucking wanted you!”

“Yea, you wanted me to make you look good. Just a pawn for your ego.”

“How demented are you that I have to spell it out for you?!”

“Yeah I get it. You are in awe of my talent…blah blah….”

“I am in fucking love with your demented ass since it is just as damaged as mine!”

“My butt and your butt are fine, actually they both look pretty damn good if must say so myself….”

“My god can you shut your face for one second and process my words better. For someone who is known for being so analytical you are totally missing the point here….”

“Are you trying to say in your child-like tantrum manner that you have romantic feelings toward me?”

“Well….um yea….Pretty much.”

Fuck. Like I should have seen it coming, but I still feel blank. Blank. He loves me. Loves me as someone with potential to make him better? Yea that’s it. But didn’t he saying something about being damaged? How is this handsome, nothing but talented and admired boy damaged? Hold up he called me demented…Argh my brain can’t handle this.

“Well that’s stupid. Denied.”

“What?!”

“I deny your feelings. You are confusing your admiration of my talent and my constant rejection of you to see me as someone that you need to conquer. Relax. I’ll pretend this was all a bunch of delusions brought on by your grief of losing big time.”

His jaw is open so long I expect some flies to make a home in there. After what seems forever of staring into space with a blank stare of disbelief on his face, from which I assume he finally pieced together that all my conclusions were dead on, his face changed into yet another smirk. Damn those smirks rattle me. He put his arms on my shoulder and starts staring deep into my eyes.

“Oh my poor baby, you think way too much. Let me help you stop thinking for awhile.”

Unlike his previous rough, mouth conquering kisses from earlier, he gently holds my face and kisses me gently to the point where I am feeling fragile. Did he just call me baby? So gross, wtf. This makes me feel odd. Rough is better. This is uncomfortable. But it’s too much, I feel so intoxicated. Well he kept his word; it’s hard to think over this drug like feeling.

I suddenly awakened from my drug-induced coma like state as I felt his hands let go of my face as he pulled away. He smiled a genuine, non smirky smile for once before speaking.

“You should know by now I have the patience the get what I want no matter what it takes. God knows I need it to put up with your non-sense. This is my fault for not making myself clear from the beginning. Oikawa I love you and want to be with you. While your talent caught my attention, your overall everything made me interested to the point where you are all I can think about. Just give up and be with me already.”

Now it’s my turn to give him a blank stare for what seems like forever.

“You don’t expect me to fall for this cheezy shit do you?”

“Nope. God forbid you ever let something be uncomplicated….”

“Who knew you were so snarky…is this how you act toward the one you are supposedly in love with?”

“Yep, since it’s the fastest way into your pants.”

With that one liner he left. He fucking left. What kind of exit was that? What the fuck is this? Did he somehow win again? This fuck face. I will never ever be with him. Losing to Karasuno made too many screws loose in his stupid head.

**Ushijima**

Oh my god it was so hard to just leave him like that. I wanted to fuck his dumb struck face so hard. I know he wants it rough since that’s his damage. Of course I have to go the cocky asshole route to get his attention. I love making his carefree face twist into pure anger and desire to conquer. Why must I play these stupid games to keep his attention? But hell, would I even want him so bad if he weren’t so twisted? We are both so damaged….

To be continued????


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oikawa and Ushijima games have begun and after meeting up with some volleyball bros Oikawa is coming to terms with the path he is being slowly pulled toward...Huzzuh for the appearance of Hinata, Kageyama, Kuro, Bokuto, Kenma, and Iwaizumi! More Haikyuu bros and pairings for extra fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently it takes a couple of days to get approved to make an account on AO3 so I started on this chapter while waiting. Since I was unable to sleep I decided to finish it up tonight. Throwing in some KageHina along with some mentions of crushes/pursuits of other characters. More pairings or one-side crushes to come. Still deciding if some of these pairing will get their own story or just be side stories in this tale. I love the idea of the various volleyball nerds hanging out and teasing eachother, so this chapter is mostly a bro hangout and will act as a bridge chapter to the main events. Hope you enjoy....

**Oikawa**

Well now what the frig do I do?! Where is Iwaizumi when I need him?! Ah chibi-chan, a good distraction.

“Congrats on the win chibi-chan. If they had to lose to someone other then me, I must admit I’m happy to see it was you. Don’t tell stupid Tobio this.”

“Aww grand king, glad you came out to the match!!! Want to join us for the after game victory meal?”

“Um, wouldn’t that be awkward for your team.”

“Nah, the more the merrier. Kenma invited Kuro and Bokuto to crash anyways. Tssuki was the only one openly grumpy about it.”

“Won’t Tobio be annoyed. He is already staring daggers at me as we speak.”

Tobio turned his face as he blushed like no tomorrow after hearing me acknowledge his staring at us.

“Aww don’t misunderstand him. He thinks the world of you, he’s just too much of a spazz to be normal around you.”

“Shut your face baka!”

Oh course Tobio hit his limit. God forbid his ball of sunshine talk to someone like me.

“Oi Kageyama, Oikawa is coming with us to dinner. Before you start having a shit fit about it you need to just chill out and make more friends. God knows you need some.”

Omg it’s so hilarious watching Kageyama look so helpless. I guess he doesn’t know how to handle Chibi-chan since everyone else backs down with just a glare.

****

As expected Chibi-chan and his team are too busy celebrating together to bother too much with us party crashers. I’m stuck at a table with some people from Tokyo. This Kenma guy that Hinata seems to be closest to is practically mute while his messy haired goof of a friend and his owl like companion do all the talking.

“So Oikawa, I heard you and Ushijima had quite the rivalry. How does it feel to have Karasuno be the ones to knock him down a peg,” the owl one commented at me.

“Jesus Bokuto, going straight for the balls from the start. Wahaha,” the messy haired one responded.

“Aww shucks you guys. I barely know you and already you are on the attack. So meaaaan.”

“Oh hooo Shrimpy-chan wasn’t kidding when he said you are quite the character. I’m Kuro by the way. Our team and shrimpy-chan’s are rivals, so we can understand the feeling.”

“Yeah, Yeah!, Bokuto nods in agreement.”

“Kuro and me are friendly rivals as well. Though from the looks of it you and Ushijima aren’t exactly friendly. Too bad I don’t get to play against him to see how I measure up. Maybe I can show that ranking committee how wrong they are to rank me lower then him…”

“Oi Bokuto stop making everything about you.”

“Aww Kuro your mean. He doesn’t even care, do you Oikawa?”

Before I had the chance you answer thank god Iwaizumi made his entrance after I harassed him phone with amany texts to haul his ass here to save me.

“Oi Shitty-kawa you nearly broke my phone with all your whining. I knew watching their game would make you emo n’ shit.

“Oh-hoo interesting Bokuto, we have another interesting guest. I’m Kuro. If I had to guess you are this one’s team mate.”

“Among other things. I’m Iwaizumi. Sorry if he’s been a whiny pain in the ass.”

“Oh nothing I’m not already used to with BroKuto here.”

“Hey, quit your smack tack bro.”

Oh no. Iwaizumi will probably encourage Kuro’s sass. Maybe adding him to the mix wasn’t my most brilliant idea, but I guess their antics will be a good distraction from the shit show that went down with Ushiwaka earlier.

“So did your gloat fest toward Ushijima not go as you dreamed?” As straight to the point as always Iwa-chan.

“Oh hoo, is this drama I hear between you and Ushijima? This I gotta hear,” Kuro butted in.

“Yeah, yeah! Shit must of hit the fan,” Bokuto added. They both seemed to be on the edge of their seat while the silent Kenma just kept playing his game as if we didn’t exist.

“Oh Iwa-chan, he was a total train wreck. It would have been cute if he weren’t so annoying.”

“What did you do…”

“Meh I just rubbed the loss in his face. Though he broke quite easy. Started dropping f-bombs like no tomorrow. So out of character…”

“Wow I wish I could of seen that. Mr. Stoic losing his cool. I guess even that cocky shit has his breaking point. Too bad we weren’t the ones who caused it…”

“I know right. I almost want to hug Tobio and Chibi-chan, but at the same time want to grind them into dust…”

“While not quite as dramatic as you, I get the feeling.”

The others nodded in agreement, although Iwa-chan and I tend to go into our own little world when talking no matter who is around.

“So how did you leave it with him?”

“Eh, not sure I should elaborate with such an audience…”

“Oh my God, you didn’t do something to get you banned from the league did you? Did he do something to get himself banned? Lift your shirt so I can check for bruises…”

“Oh goodness, Iwa-Chan. If you want to see me naked so bad at least ask when we have some privacy.

“Cut the crap Shitty-Kawa. If he lost his cool as much as it seems I sure he inflicted some carange. If not on you, did he break shit? He is crazy strong, I’m sure he broke something or someone.”

“Oh my, this sounds totally unlike him. From what I heard he is almost calm and collected to a fault,” Kuro added in. Gotta give him credit for trying to make his way into our convo.

“Oi that’s what made it so freaky. Like I knew he’d be on edge and wanted to make him tick…but I guess this is what happens when you poke an agitated bear.”

“Quit with the build up and spill already! What happened!” Iwa-chan was losing his patience, as always.

“Eh…he confessed his undying love to me?”

“Quit being stupid. Tell me what really happened.”

“Um yea, that happened.”

We all blankly stared at eachother. Iwa-chan broke the silence.

“Get real.”

“Seriously. He lost his shit and confessed his love. Quite odd really. I guess stress affects people in all sorts of odd ways…”

“There obviously some key pieces missing from this story. What are you leaving out?” Damn Iwa-chan is too perceptive for his own good. I can see by the look on his face that the wheels are churning in that beautiful mind of his.

“Oh my god. How did I not see this. It was so frigging obvious that I almost feel stupid for not seeing this from a mile away.”

“See what? How full of himself he is that he falls in love with the one person that hates his guts the most? I know talented folks tend to be masochists that are desperate to please the few people that don’t like them, but this is taking that to a whole new level.”

“I know you are dense, but please don’t tell me you are this stupid. He has always stared at you so desperately. I though it was since he was either annoyed at you being so flamboyant or jealous of your social flair since he is so socially inept, but jeez it is all making sense. All those glares he gave me wasn’t because he looked down on my skill, but was because he was jealous of me being close to you. Oh my god I now remember how weird he seemed when you won the setter award in Junior high. I think me being there made him unable to approach you. Oi this is so stupid and has gotten out of hand. I got sucked into your weird competition and pride issues towards him. He wasn’t competing with all for volleyball; he was competing for your stupid attention. Oh my god how did I get sucked into this stupid drama for so long.”

“Iwa-chan even if what you say is true, doesn’t that make you even angrier? He pretty much though so little of us as competition that he only thought getting into my pants was worth his effort. It’s even more insulting really…”

“Argh I know, and that annoys me too. But it probably isn’t even about that. He is just as much of a Volleyball idiot as Kageyama. Once again another volleyball god that becomes stupid when being in awe of you.”

“What the frig, what does this have to do with Tobio.”

“You an over-achiever to a fault. You don’t even recognize how in awe these players are of you. Why wouldn’t they be drawn to someone who’s passionate toward the game that their entire worlds revolve around. You were too busy being bitter at their natural talent to realize they are jealous of your natural talent.”

“My volleyball skills didn’t come from the sky…I worked hard to get where I am.”

“Not your volleyball skills you numb nuts. Your charisma is something those idiots could never achieve with all the effort in the world. You pretty much are a volleyball nerd with guts and charima. That’s why Kageyama is obsessed with that chibi-chan now instead of you.”

“Iwa-chan you are way too obsessed with Kageyma. Get over it, he’s just not that into you. Doesn’t mean he was into me. I totally see the thing with Chibi-chan though, since who else would give that idiot the time of day.”

“Oh my, love drama is everywhere. I wish I had some popcorn,” Kuro added due to feeling ignored.

“Oh Kuro you are still here? You and the rest of you Tokyo peeps better pretend this convo never happened.”

“Kuro why not share your own drama so they don’t feel left out,” Bokuto added.

“Ok fine, I’m not shy so no biggie. I’m into the blonde with glasses who won’t give me the time of day. Kenma is into Shrimpy-chan, but grumpy Setter-san is in the way.”

“Don’t openly share my business stupid Kuro,” Kenma muttered.

“Didn’t need to know all that, but whatever. There is no love drama here, just a bunch of stupidity caused by over inflated egos.”

“Shitty-kawa, are you really going to play the denial card? I think he genuinely is in love with you. He’s too serious of a guy to joke about that. How did you respond?”

“The only one in denial is that blockhead who doesn’t even understand what love is. I told him his feelings are not real and to get bent.”

“And how did he react to that?”

“Who knows. He just left.”

“There has to be missing pieces to this story. Things aren’t adding up.”

“Jeez you’re so annoying Iwa-Chan. Fiiiinnnnneeee, if I you must know after I knocked him down a peg he lost his mind and pulled me into a closet to maul my face and told me to suck his dick and then confessed his love when I told him to back the fuck off.”

“Whaaaaaat! You must be kidding. That stoic nitwit said all that? Did he say all this with that stoic, blank expression.” Iwa-chan now can barely breathe from laughing so much. So glad to have a supportive friend…Kuro and Bokuto are laughing as well. Glad I managed to entertain everyone tonight. Oh man. I wonder how bad Ushiwaka will take it when he finds out all these people know of his embarrassing antics. Too bad, so sad. Its his fault for being such an idiot.

“He actually smirked and smiled a lot. Was so creepy…”

“I can imagine. Oh man this is hilarious. I can’t even process this being real.”

“Believe it. And he totally plans on winning me over apparently, as if that could ever happen.”

“Wahaha I hope he sends you roses n’ shit. Who knows how a guy like that would attempt to win your heart. Oh my god I can’t breathe. Poor guy. Lost a big match and had his heard stomped on all at once. I guess karma does exist.”

Well I’m glad this lifted Iwa-chan’s spirits. He doesn’t even know that half of it. Iwa-chan thinks Ushiwaka will go the cheezy romance route. If he was actually serious about this love thing and it wasn’t an impulsive antic to cope with his stress, from the sounds of it he made it seem like he’s going the sadistic route. Does he have it in him? Why does the idea of it make me excited….. Argh I’m broken.

“Uh oh. I know that look Shitty-kawa. There are still some things you left out. What did he or you do?”

“God you’re paranoid.”

“No, I just know you.”

After a brief stare down between the two of us, Kuro decided to butt in once again.

“So I decided to make things more interesting. Hinata to the rescue. Oi, get your ass over here ball of sunshine!”

Hinata managed to come over despite Kageyama tugging at him not to leave his side. He followed Hinata toward us looking like a defeated puppy.

“Grand King how’s it going!!! I have some awesome news for you. Kuro asked me to give Ushiwaka your phone number and I was happy to oblige.”

“That was just for you Chibi-Chan for emergencies of when you need to keep Tobio-Chan in line, how could you!”

“Pfft, who are you kidding you totally want him.”

“What the…Chibi-chan what has come over you….”

“You seriously thought you were being subtle? No one stalks someone to gloat unless they got ulterior motives. I thought you’d be happy he is finally making a move, man is he slow. It was obvious how much he liked you as he went on and on about how great you are when Kageyama and I confronted him during our run. He was super disappointed that we played him instead of you. I felt like I owed him a favor after we totally kicked his ass for the world to see.”

“Hinata would you shut up and stop involving yourself in other people’s messes…,” Kageyama growled from behind him.

“Oh get bent Kags, you know damn well they need my help. God knows how much longer you would have stumbled around before confessing your feelings if I didn’t confront you about it. It’s really sad. If anything Ushijimia is just like you…though at least he made the first move unlike you Mr. Cluck Cluck..”

“You talk too fucking much and don’t compare me to that guy.” Hinata shrugged as if ignoring Kageyama’s anger fits was his daily routine.

“Whatever. Let’s play cupid so Oikawa can stop making trouble for us as a distraction from his sexual frustration. Gotta help a bro out.”

Kageyama was sighing and shaking his head in total disbelief of his partner and apparently his boyfriend----I saw it coming but sheesh who knew Chibi-Chan would be so open about it.

“Wahaha I love this guy,” Kuro chirped.

“Yea yea Kuro. Stopped being a creeper and just ask Tssuki out so he can reject you and get it over with. That totally is never gonna happen.”

“Ouch, Hinata your so mean. No wonder Kenma here loves you so much----OWWWWW jeez Kenma that hurt.” Kenma rolled his eyes and kept looking at his game as if he didn’t just kick Kuro in the shins.

“Anyway I’ve gave him your number, let’s see if he manages to accomplish anything. Oikawa do everyone a favor and stop lying to yourself.”

“God Shrimpy-chan, how does Tobio handle all your sass? I don’t like Ushiwaka in the least. If anything, I’m madly in love with Iwa-Chan here.”

“You aren’t fooling anyone. I know you guys see each other as nothing more then brothers. Iwaizumi told Tobio that while they were hooking up.”

“Baka shut the hell up!” Wow this is not Tobio-chan’s day.

“What the…Iwa-chan when the frig did that happen…”

“Was just a blip of time during Junior High, didn’t last long enough to be worth mentioning. He wouldn’t date me since he didn’t want you to hate him even more then you already did.”

“Today just continues to destroy my brain cells…”

That punk Shrimpy-chan continued to talk as if he was talking about the weather.

“Anyway Grand King let me clear it all up for you. Ushijima apparently has been pining for you since Junior high but got utterly shut down by you every time he even attempted to talk to you. Poor guy doesn’t get that you act like that when you are nervous. So let’s end the stupid charade and be adults about it, k?”

What the frig is happening?! Since when was Chibi-chan this annoyingly perceptive. No wonder Kageyama was so easily defeated.

And then the night got immediately worse. While all these idiots around me were laughing at my expense I felt the buzz of my phone. Unknown number. Man he moves fast.

**Unknown:** Meet me outside the restaurant in the alley.

Well that’s pretty demanding. I though he’d be a little more shy since I rejected him so outright. Frig him why should I go. Yea I won’t go. Damn why do I want to go. I need to not go. If I leave there will be too many questions. But I’m curious. I should just let him rot out there. Frig he got my attention.”

**Me:** Who is this? I think you got the wrong number.

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** The subject of your wet dreams. Cut the shit and come outside right now.

I almost feel like he stole Iwa-chan’s personality. If Iwa-chan wasn’t like my brother I would have tapped that long ago. Why am I always drawn to angry/grumpy/cocky people….

**Me:** Get bent. I’m just not that into you, deal with it.

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** Of course, since I’m the one who will be in you.

So filthy and lame at the same time, where is this coming from? Never could have imagined talking dirty would be his kink….

**Me:** Maybe you will peak my interest if you wear a TuTu; that would totally turn me on…

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** Nice try…

**Me:** What’s in it for me, other then seeing you pathetically beg?

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** A shit ton of alcohol. At least then you can use it as an excuse since God forbid you admit you want me just as bad as I want you.

**Me:** Wow cocky as usual. I miss the emo kid I talked to earlier today.

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** So you have a bullying kink? Can’t say I’m too surprised…though too bad I’ll be the one making you cry.

Frig frig frig he is being mean and I love it. I can picture him saying this with that serious face of his…oh my god this should not be getting me as worked up as it is. Argh what to do what to do. Frig Iwa-chan noticed.

“Hey Shitty-kawa why you so quiet? You talking to him already.”

“Iwa-chan save me! He wants me to go outside right now! Make him go away!”

Iwa-chan looks off into the distance in deep thought as if he is truly pondering his options.

“Oh hoo, look at that Bokuto, my good deed is already bearing fruit!,” Kuro practically sang. God I barely know this guy and he is already getting on my last nerve.

“You know I can see why Tssuki won’t give you the time of day. Pushy guys are so annoying…you should keep Ushiwaka and his blue balls company instead of getting on my last nerve…”

“Ouch, you slay me bro. Anyway I’m making my grand exit. Good luck on your quest!” With that Kuro ran off into the distance to chase after glasses-kun most likely. Kenma rolled his eyes and made some excuse for having to leave. Bokuto hugged Hinata farewell after whispering something into his ear. Tobio looking pissed as always drags Hinata away back to their team. And now it’s just me and Iwa-chan left in peace.

“So seriously, I can tell him to fuck off if that’s what you want.” Aww Iwa-chan is always the good bro who will come to my rescue when I need him.

“Want to do a three-some?”

“Har har… I would be the odd man out in that trio. You are enough of a big boy to fly solo on this one.”

“Wah Iwa-chan, why aren’t you telling me to go home with you so we can spoon away the pain of our defeat.” Oddly enough that is actually something we do. While we don’t feel romantic feelings towards eachother, we do occasionally do the friends with benefits thing for the sake of comfort of experimentation.

“No way. I don’t want that psycho murdering me…come over after you dealt with this shit properly.”

“I already told him I’m not interested! What else is there to do…” And of course we are interrupted by my phone buzzing.

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** Want to play a game or are you too much of a coward? If you win I’ll wear that tutu…

Hmm. Getting him to pose in that TuTu for photos I can post on my instagram would make me so utterly happy….but what kind of game does he have in mind.

**Me:** What kind of game?

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** [Photo of nipple clamps, ball gag, restraints, blind fold, and dildos in a pile on a bed]

**Me:** Not sure how one would win that game?

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** Whoever reacts first loses…

Can’t even believe that virgin owns those kind of things…

**Me:** Who would of guessed you were such a perve…What would your prize for victory be?

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** To blind fold you, strap you down, and gag you before having my way with you.

Fuck. I want that even if he loses. Maaaaaan all the guys I’ve played around with always are either too intimidated by going full out s&m. I really do want to try it….But argh why does it have to be Ushi-Waka…

**Me:** You seem to think I want you to be mean to me…but what if I want to be the mean one…”

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** There is nothing I would want more. Though I doubt anything you could do would even faze me.”

**Me:** Let me get this straight…Can I torture you to my hearts content without you crying like a baby?”

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** Sure, as long as I get my turn to torture you.

Fuckity fuck fuck. This is too good to pass up. But argh should I really stoop this low out curiosity and hornyness?

**Me:** Where and when?

**UshiWaka StupidFace:** Meet me at Lucky 7s love hotel down the road.

“Iwa-chan, you can go home without me. I am about to go down the rabbit hole…”

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudo or comment on this work if you enjoyed it so I feel like there is an interest for more....Seeing hits yet no kudos/comments makes me wonder if my work is boring or overall epic fail...on the edge of my seat here cuz I'm that kind of anxious whackadoo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Oikawa play their game of sexual chicken (lmao at the phrasing)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I uberly apologize for my writing missing words or having major misspellings. I have been writing while being super sleep deprived yet unable to sleep so sometimes when I reread my work before posting it seems right to me at the time only for me to reread it a day or so later and be extremely embarrassed by how many odd typing/spelling errors I have. I try to go back and correct it when I can. Note as a former perfectionist it makes me cringe that I have been posting without proper editing, but alas if I wait for perfection it would take me a million years to post. Anyway hopefully you are reading for some laughs and for a tale of a rough/awkward sex and a verbally abusive relationship between two fucked up individuals who happen to be fucked up in complimentary ways.
> 
> So before I go into smut land, I will try to throw in some character development into the mix ---as best as a spaz like me who turns everything into a joke can do… I am taking a lot of creative liberties with Ushijima’s relationship/history with his father. I read the backstory of Ushijima and his dad a long time ago and my imagination will probably fill in the blanks of my memory. 
> 
> So Ushijimia and alcohol are not a great mix….surprise surprise….But hey how else can you get to know a stoic guy unless they have some sort of trigger to let loose…I like the idea of Ushijima just being overly misread/misunderstood because of his stoic face. My version of Ushijima is inspired by my lovaaaa who everyone else only sees as a calm, collected, responsible dude…yet he only shows his fucked up/demented thinking/humor to me to the point where people think I’m lying when I tell them about it…. we are the real life Ushijima and Oikawa minus Volleyball and the extra penis lol.
> 
> So yea sorry for the over sharing….have mercy on my inaccuracies and hopefully enjoy?

**Ushijima:**

Oh my gawd I think I overdid it with the whisky. But fuuuuuucccccckk. First I lose at Interhigh, then I pretty much confess to Oikawa in the most ridiculous manner ever, and now Oikawa is on his way to challenge me with all these toys. I mean yeah I’ve been dying to try that kind of thing, it seems easy enough in the videos. I studied that diamond twist karada with frog ties for just this type of opportunity. Is this seriously going to happen? Seems way to easy. Damn my impatience. That orange haired runt gave me his number while I was already tipsy and too out of it to think it all through. Better question is what is Oikawa actually planning. There is no way in hell he will just go with the flow. Fuck. Popps you piece of shit…why did you dump all your intense feelings toward volleyball on me. I could of played any stupid sport and been just fine. But noooooo. Even though you weren’t around, I heard your voice telling me to keep pushing harder and harder. I’m a natural athlete with a left hand secret weapon so of course I have to achieve beyond greatness---have to live up to my potential and all. Just because I have talent doesn’t mean I don’t push myself hard. Do I not deserve to be rewarded for my efforts just because Oikawa feels he has had it tougher? Of courses Popps loved to remind me that I could easily achieve what he worked so hard for every day of his life. No pressure….jeeezus. And of course after you are long and gone in heaven you throw Oikawa, the spitting image of your personality my way. I have the hots for my dad reincarnated. So fucked up. So fucked up. And of course he has the same resentment toward me that Popps would never admit outloud. Happy as long as I love Volleyball? What kind of weird pressure is that! Both him and mother only could think of themselves and how my existence could justify theirs. Bullshit. You weren’t subtle at all Dad. Despite all your smiles and encouragement. You tried to convince yourself that you could live your dreams through me, that we could bond that way, but I saw how sometimes your eyes would dim as you would stare blankly into the distance while imagining what your life could have been if you were me. I can never be that ace that you had me strive toward…

What a great way to lose a boner by reminiscing about the old man…Oi what did I get myself into. Yeah I’m amazed the rug beneath my pacing has not caught on fire from all the speed pacing I’ve been doing. And now there is the knock…

**Oikawa**

“Room service…We have a special for losers today…We have a roasted pride fillet sprinkled with a beautiful and too nice for his own good Oikawa on top.”

No response as he opens the door with that blank stoic face of his. Ah he is back to his boring serious self. I guess he has revived himself from his pity party state from earlier. Should not have expected any less then the amazing Ushijima to heal himself within 24 hours.

“Yo, thanks for coming.”

“Thanks? Are you kidding me? Are you bi-polar? Seriously?....”

“Meh….so um let’s get started.”

Ushijima is back to his mellow, awkward self as he moves toward the pile of toys, picks them all at once, only to drop them at my feet. What a stupid, graceless oaf.

“So here is how we are going to do this. Pick an item to use on me, if I react you win. If I don’t react then it’s my turn. Etc.”

He is literally saying this in a monotone voice. What the frig…were did that bold snarky bastard from earlier go.

“I don’t need the tools. Come here.”

He lifts an eyebrow to show he is curious, but little else shows on his face as he gets closer. He clearly is losing his nerve, I’m going to have to run this shit show. What else is new sheesh…I always have to run the show…

**Ushijima**

No tools? That’s a shame. He probably is going to try to humiliate me somehow. I don’t even care. Nothing he can do will faze me. Maybe I should just tell him to go home. Thinking about shit I didn’t want to think about earlier totally killed my mood. He’s not going want me. Why would he? He is luminous and I’m bland as fuck. I have to put on an act to even attempt to be in his league….argh.

“You know I was drunk when I texted you. While I have mostly sobered up I’m still a bit off, so you should probably leave before we do anything you regret.”

“Shut up and kiss my feet.” He apparently has taken off his shoes and is pushing my face with his foot. During my spacing out I was apparently crouching over and he took the opportunity to let his leg/foot rest on my shoulder so it can nudge me in the cheek. I knew he’d want to dominate. Like this little shit could ever rule over me. Annoying…”

“Yes sir…”. I should be disgusted, but somehow rubbing my face against his foot is comforting. As I lick his foot and start sucking on his toes I feel the right kind of warm and numb. Maybe I should let him run the show. For once I could just follow instead of lead. Could be nice. Aw no don’t make that pleased smug face. I want to turn that expression into tears so badly.

“Anything else?”

**Oikawa**

Nothing. No complaints. No sign of enjoyment or displeasure. I thought for sure he’d be weirded out and bail. He was already leaning toward bailing. I thought this push would be the final nail in the coffin so he’d give up on me for good. But fuck that felt nice…I lightly kicked his for good measure. I’d love to slap him around but I don’t want to have legal troubles. I have to push his limits. I’ll make him crack. I make everyone crack; it’s my specialty.

“I changed my mind about the toys….Hmm what shall I use…..”. The ball gag would be useless…he is quiet enough as it is. Should I ram a dildo into him? Would that make this little shit become undone? Why didn’t I leave when I had the chance? His dopey face almost made me feel bad about leaving him alone. I grabbed one of the dildos and jammed into his mouth. My god he is sucking it down without even a hint of a gag reflex. What does this mean???!!!!

I pulled it out of his mouth and slapped his face with it for good measure. His spit covered red face still looked stoic as ever.

“I believe you have had two turns while I have yet to have one.”

He calmly walked over and pick up some ropes. He gestured with his hands and guided me with nudges where he wanted me to go. I ended up pretty much in a hog tied position with my various parts covered with an interesting arrangement of knots. How did I foolishly go with the flow and allow myself to be tied up. He gently pushed me over his lap. And then there it was. The snarky grin made a comeback. He gently rubbed circles on my butt, then went to squeezing, and then wham! He kept alternating between squeezes, rubs, and slaps. Does this fucker things this will make me cry uncle? Slaps are like a massage to me.

Oooh that last one stung and made me clench up just right. I’m over his lap at this point and I can feel him hardening against my cheek. Fuck it, I’ll show him by winning when it’s technically his turn. I start rubbing my face all over his dick while blowing puffs of warm air with my mouth. I suck at his pants and the combination of the feeling against my lips and his hand massaging and squeezing my ass makes me too fuzzy to admit out loud. I gotta make this fucker react before I lose myself in this.

“I thought you’d be rougher then this Daddy…”

**Ushijima**

Fuck no, how did this little shit know. Or is this what he desires? I have trained my face muscles long and hard to stay calm after all that grueling, painful tea ceremony training I had to do while keeping a serene expression for “mother dearest”, so he will never see what I’m feeling.

“Oh you want it rough do you. Open you mouth then you intolerable little shit.”

Before he could voice whatever insult or joke he had in mind I shoved my dick down his throat. By the way his mouth moved it almost seemed like a welcomed gesture. I continued to stroke, squeeze and slap his ass as I went deeper into to his throat. I like having him over my lap like this, like he is my plaything. Not enough. He needs to tear up and lose himself completely. I start yanking his hair as a forceful guide. I figured he’d yell fuck off by now but nope. He is either that stupidly determined to defeat me or enjoying it. I honestly can’t tell which since his is the stubborn type of guy who will put up with hell in order to say that he could do it. To my surprise he didn’t have an anger fit. He instead used his hands to encourage me to stand up. He used my ass as leverage to encourage a rough face fucking. He squeezed and kneaded my ass as he sucked harder and swirled his tongue along my shaft. I have to do it. It might be my only chance.

**Oikawa**

I’m so close. He’s going to come and with that will come a groan. Not sure what I am evening proving at this point. He made it clear that he wants me. But still. For him to keep that stoic face during all this gets on my last nerve. I’m determined to get any sign or sound of his undoing. Him cumming isn’t enough…I need him to cry out and beg. While his dick being this hard and forceful should mean he is enjoying it, his face looks as if he is bored and flipping tv channels. Get it together Oikawa, this is just his face…why do you even care? Wouldn’t you be the stronger one by leaving him hard and alone while walking away with a smile? Yea that’s what I need to do….get him all hot and bothered and bail….too fucking late. I zoned out and kept sucking him too well. He pulled me off of him…well at least he is polite enough to not come in my mouth…wait no he’s not…Yea he just came all over my face. Fuck. I feel dizzy. I’m so outraged but at the same time kind of turned on….God what is my problem….I will never live this down.

**Ushijima**

Well this is unexpected. I expected an anger fit, a whiny complaint, or at least a joke. He is stunned into silence. Is this a win? Oikawa being silent is more of an intense reaction this him being noisy. Is he plotting my murder in that beautifully twisted mind of his?

“Well I believe it is my turn now…”

Of course; he's gonna be competitive to the bitter end. But then why the blank expression? I’m used to seeing that stunning sneer heightened by truly terrifying eyes. Is this him feeling utterly defeated? By he seems to want to continue the fight. He is looking at the floor, looking shy all of a sudden. He looks as if he is embarrassed as he starts to talk in a tone lower then I thought a loudmouth like him was capable of.

“Daddy I don’t understand why you are so mean to me when all I want is for you to control me real good. You fucked my mouth and came on my face like I was nothing. While I like it rough, I don’t like being used like a tool. I want to feel your strong hands all over my body as you fuck me from behind and hold tightly on my throat. Won’t you love me properly?”

What the….this has to be a mind fuck. This asshole plays dirty. He knows I want his love so badly…this little shit..

“So you want me to love you properly huh?”

“Yes pleaaaasse. I can’t help that my pride gets in the way of my true feelings…Please show me you love me. That you are the only one who can handle me properly Wa-ka-to-shi..”

Oh man that burns. As if he would ever accept me as the one who can handle him. Don’t be stupid, this is his game. Showing his true sociopath colors.”

“Daddy I’m so lonely. I need you to fill me up inside with your seed…I want to to have you fill my insides and drip all over my body. Will you rub it all over me? On my face isn’t enough. I want you everywhere.”

His voice was low, raspy, and sexy as hell. He practically growled the “Everywhere.” What a demon. Jeezus really?

“Come here baby, Daddy will take real good care of you.”

**Oikawa**

Oi my acting is too convincing to the point where I’m falling for my own bullshit. Calling him Daddy stirs weird feelings. Did I always have a Daddy kink? But why? I don’t have daddy issues…I mean it would be nice if someone else could have my back for once other then Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan is my best bro, but he doesn’t really get me completely. Does this whack job somehow get me? How? He is the most emotionally inept creature on the planet. Does part of me feel comforted by the challenge? Tooru get you head out of your ass and get your head into the game!

I know his tough act is bullshit. He thinks that’s what I want. He wants me to beg for him to conquer me. He totally is into that being a protector of his lover shit. I’ll give him his fantasy only to laugh in his face as I tear it all down.

I slowly crawl on top of him and rub my body slowly up him like a nudging cat. Ah I think I heard him growl at that. Does that mean I win? No not good enough. I want my win to be so obvious that even he won’t be able to mentally handle it.

“Hold my neck daddy, it makes me feel safe. I know you will squeeze me so good that I will leave my body only to fall deeper into your arms.”

Eww. That was too much for even me.

“Ahhh squeeze my neck tighter and shove your fingers down my throat.”

The combo of having my neck constricted and my mouth occupied is a nice fuzzy feeling.

“Use your other hand to finger me slowly. I want to be nice and ready to squeeze you in”.

“Not happening…”

That asshat. As he squeezed my throat tight enough for me not to be able to complain and fall deeper into ecstasy, he pushed himself straight into me...bareback no less. I should be complaining. I should say that it’s still my turn and that this is breaking the rules. I should say that I refuse to a bottom for him ever. But fuck I want it so bad. This turn of mine at this point wasn’t even for setting him off but more as me quenching my thirsts. Should I just accept my defeat? Lord knows it wouldn’t be the first time this man has left me feeling utterly defeated. But wait…I still have a hidden dagger.

“I love you Daddy”

With that Ushiwaka went into ape shit crazy mode and started ramming me with no mercy. His indifferent, compliant expression is long gone as he is sneering like a mad man high on drugs made of speed and rat poison. His forceful furry is beyond what I could have fathomed. I knew deep down that if I ever managed to make him loose his cool that it would be oh so glorious.

“I know you are a lying sack of shit, but damn you really know how to pull the right strings.”

“But uuuuhh, Daddy, I know you love me best when I’m scheming….”

**Ushijima:**

And there it was. That sexy look I love so much. He is grinning/sneering like he knows he controls everything and everyone. I know there was and never will be a moment when he feels like he isn’t the one calling the shots. He may play along and give you the false sense that you have control…but no. He is using me like a dildo. He will never see me as anything but a challenge to boost his ego. But he knows I crave him, and he is using me like he uses everyone else he comes across. Fuck this sexy man. Even after I came in him, made a pure leaking mess of him, he is grinning as if he was the one who made me come undone.

“Well Ushiwaka, that was fun so let’s call this a draw.”

“Was this a one time experiment?,” I ask trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

He is practically gloating. He grabs my face and kisses me real slow. It almost seems lovingly if I didn’t know better.

“And why would I do a stupid thing like let a good tool go to waste? After all we have some toys we didn’t have the chance to play with yet. After not making it to the finals we will have the time to kill. Don’t call me, I’ll call you…”

Of course he has to an extra low blow for good measure cuz he is that type of prick. He put his clothes on quickly while completely ignoring his leakage, as if he was going about his normal routine. The door closes behind him so quickly I almost feel like I dreamed this whole thing in my drunken stupor. That boy is going to be the death of me…

**To Be Continued???**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um yea that totally did not turn out like I thought it would. This chapter was too emo for my taste, but I have a soft spot for tortured souls. I’ve read a lot, and I mean almost every piece of yaoi smut I could get my hands and have come across amany fucked up sexy times….so in comparison my episode seems utterly tame. I guess I wanted to explore the concept of mental fucking…if that even is a thing that makes sense? I’m not thrilled with how this chapter turned out, but alas I decided it would be better to just be out with it to continue my new routine/practice of writing without overthinking. There wasn’t enough funny/sassy banter either!!! I kind of have more fun with that then sex/drama scenes, but I just couldn’t muster up some witty banter for this round…and I truly love me some silly banter. I just felt like they needed to have a raw encounter with minimal banter and just awkward and mean hooking up. Sorry if this chapter was utterly disappointing :( Sigh….back to the trenches…I vow that next chapter will be more fun with playful teasing and my version of wit LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Oikawa to run to Iwaizumi for comfort and to further reflect on his actions. Will Ushijima manage to change the game in his favor? Ba ba bummmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite telling myself to focus on finishing my school work/studies before continuing this I am here with yet another chapter….I’m sure I will weep for my stupidity later….Procrastination for the win? *Cries 
> 
> This chapter is more of a story development chapter then a smut fest. I wanted to further establish Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s co-dependency situation and give Ushijima the chance to improve his game. At least there will be some playful banter. Hopefully it will help steer the story in a better direction. *Fingers crossed…Feedback always appreciated :D

**Oikawa**

Well that happened. Im such an idiot when it comes to being unable to back down from a challenge. What a stupid way to loose my virginity….sheesh. People seem to get the wrong impression about me. All I’ve done is experiment with Hajime with some naked cuddles and the occasional hand job to help out with the sexual build up from the cuddles. I mostly needed the hugs to calm my nerves. Of course being a typical guy, Hajime needed a bit more. I guess that explains the whole Tobio thing.

We started experimenting in Junior High since I needed the type of intense hugs that only someone with romantic or horny feelings give. I won’t go the romantic route. I played it off as Hajime doing me, his bro a favor to calm my nerves.

Honestly I can’t turn the pressure off ever. Nothing is ever good enough and I work myself to the bone to meet the fucked up and most likely unachievable standards I set for myself. My thoughts never turn off. I usually have to watch and analyze game tapes, study for school, or do excessive running to the point of utter exhaustion before my brain can turn off enough to sleep.

I have tried to date girls for the hopes of finding a comforting distraction, but all they did was add even more pressure with all their hopes and expectations. The girls interested in me wanted the cool, charming guy that they assume I am based on my daily performance. God forbid they discovered I am a fragile train wreck that is barely holding on by a thread. How can I be their prince or knight when I can barely hold my own shit together? I never wanted to physically hook up with anyone because it builds up too many expectations. I couldn’t be the fuck and run type either, because part of me would be destroyed at the idea that I could be used and thrown away.

My brain is in autopilot as I travel to Hajime’s house. I need to shower and then get my fill of naked hugs from him. I couldn’t get hugs from Ushijima. The last thing I want is for him to get the idea that I am needy. Hajime already knows I am a train wreck. Why couldn’t we just be together…It would be so easy. But Hajime, while he tries, doesn’t quite get how to handle me. He thinks I want encouragement or confirmation that everything is going to be ok. Maybe I do? But something feels missing. Hajime loves me as his needy brother at best. He has had multiple relationships over the years with both men and women. I’m pretty sure he is dating Mad Dog, but he tends to not share details with me. I guess he doesn’t want me to feel like he will be less available to me, so he plays down his relationships. I know he feels obligated to prioritize me, so due not wanting him to feel guilty that I’m alone I play it off that I have amany random hook ups because I don’t want the hassle of being tied down.

Today was the first time I did anything sexual with anyone other then Hajime. I don’t want to date him because our brotherly bond is more important to me. I mostly see him as a source of comfort. Ultimately while he will never see or admit to it, I’m the stronger one of the two of us. He doesn’t feel the same intensity I do towards excellence, so he will never quite get how to relate to me the right way. Him telling me I think too much and to take it easy will just fall on deaf ears. If anything maybe that is Ushijima’s appeal. He does not take short cuts since nothing below perfection is acceptable. While he lives that way as if it’s normal routine I constantly feel like I can’t breathe….I just play it cool too well.

I’m outside Hajime’s window, since I typically climb a tree and enter this way when it is late at night. And as expected, he did wait for me knowing I would come to him eventually.

“So how did it go?”

“I have gotten yet another notch on my belt.”

“I see. What now?”

“I need a shower and hugs…”

“That terrible huh?”

“I don’t know what the fuck that was. Was like a battle of wills that went absolutely no where…”

“I guess that was to be expected after your ongoing competition over the past few years. Want to take a bath together after you rinse Ushijima off you…bleh can’t believe you could be attracted to that.”

“Hmm a bath would be nice….and who are you to judge in regards to taste. Tobio? Really?”

“Oi what can I say… the stubborn intense types are cute to me.”

“Ah so that’s why you want me so bad…”

“Get over yourself. You are too complicated and dramatic for my tastes…”

I threw a pillow at him and then proceed to take off my clothes to shower. Lucky for Hajime that his parents decided to renovate the attic to give him his own living space.

We soon got situated in the tub and Hajime massaged me as we soaked and talked.

“Won’t your boyfriend get annoyed that you still take baths and naked cuddle with me.”

“Meh what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Sheesh what a playboy you are.”

“Shitty-kawa you know I’m never going to ditch you right?”

“I just don’t see how our relationship would be understood by your romantic partners. Are you just waiting around for me to be exclusively yours?”

“Eh I’ve thought about that. I value you and need your stupid ass in my life…but I don’t feel romantic feelings towards you. Somehow taking care of you makes me feel good, I guess I’m too nice to a fault. Hard to justify to others though since they get stupidly jealous over it.”

“I wish I could just be with you, would make life so much easier.”

“We both know you can’t handle easy. Maybe that’s why our relationship has never come to that. God knows being with you romantically would drain too much of my energy…being your friend is tiring enough.”

“God way to ruin a nice moment jerkface. Meh I’m too much of a masochist I guess…”

“You are only figuring that out now? As clueless as usual… So I suppose if you were to continue things with Ushijima our naked bonding would have to cease. He is most likely the possessive type.”

“Blah. As if I could ever be exclusively with him. Would be too annoying.”

“You know, I think you actually want someone to smother you with attention and keep you in check.”

“So why aren’t I with you then. You are the biggest mother hen type I know.”

“Pshah, I could never tame a crazy guy like you…you just tune me out most of the time and whine until you get your way…”

“Maybe…who knows….”

“I seriously worry about you. I don’t feel like you ever give anyone the full story, only what you think they can handle. Despite me telling you a million times you can be honest with me, I know you still hold back.”

“Oh yea? What do you think I’m hiding?”

“I know you aren’t as much of a player as you seem to want me to think…”

“That’s wishful thinking on your part.” I did my classic wink as I got out of the tub. Fuck him for being too perceptive. But as always I can blow this conversation off and leave without ever confirming his insights.

“I think I will need to skip the hugs tonight…I’m gonna go home.”

“You could just sleep here?”

“Nah. I managed to snag the videos of the Karasuno and Shoratorizawa match and I’m in the mood for a good laugh.”

“God when do you sleep you volleyball nut. I guess that dedication is what made you already scouted to play at Tokyo U next year.”

“Yeppers. Learn to keep up Iwa-chan. God knows you’re too stupid to get in through exams.”

Iwa-chan threw a pillow towards me as I proceeded to exit his window. I was a no brainer for Tokyo U. I had both the academic and volleyball ability to do well there. I am cringing a bit because I’m sure blockhead Ushijima was a good choice for them too. That only makes what I did tonight even stupider. Though I suppose getting him under my control through sex might make bossing him around on the court all the more easier.

Everyone gets the impression that I will let petty shit like rivalry blind my judgment. I know he’s annoyingly good and I will use it to my advantage if need be. I could have went to his school, but Hajime couldn’t get in and in the end having Hajime around was worth more to me. I am the overly confident to the point of being delusional type of guy to feel like I can achieve what I want under any circumstances. I truly thought I could win anywhere, so all the better if Hajime is at my side.

As I lay in my bed watching the game on my laptop for once I am really having a hard time concentrating. It doesn’t help that as the game sets continue I get to watch the slow develpment of Ushijima’s rage and frustration. I can feel my the muscles in my face smiling wide. His struggle makes me feel gitty. It’s like finally you fuckface, you feel the pressure I feel everyday. That unwavering cool confidence he has always rubbed me the wrong way. I mean I guess it’s hypocritical of me, since I manage to keep my cool pretty well…but my anger slips out often enough and will lead me to making stupid mistakes or having inaccurate serves. His cool makes him seem inhuman

Just as I watch him do his intense spike for the billionth time my phone buzzes to add extra effect. God it’s 4am…

 **UshiWaka StupidFace:** You should go to sleep instead of admiring my game play via the excuse of studying game strategy. You had a rough day after all.

Did he put a video camera on me somehow…what the…

 **ME:** Didn’t I tell you to leave the contacting to me? Aren’t you the ever so clingy type …couldn’t even wait the full 2 days before reaching out.

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : Yea yea keep up those delusions of yours. I’m up for my daily run and I figured you’re the only whack job that is awake at this hour. I know your neurotic enough to not sleep until you watch and analyze my match for your benefit despite having a long day instead of sleeping like a normal person.

 **ME:** How are you texting me while running?…Way to half ass everything.

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : I am using speech to text on my watch. Not like anyone is around to wonder who I’m talking to. Need to check on my needy baby.

 **ME:** Now who is the delusional one? What drug are you on to conclude such nonsense?

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : Uh huh. God forbid the earth doesn’t shatter in response to someone fucking you. I’m sure you’d have a temper tantrum if I don’t make you feel like you are the center of my universe cuz u bothered to suck my dick. Can’t say I’m surprised you are as dedicated in that as you are with everything else. Don’t tell me I got involved with a slut…you submitted to me way too easily…such a needy baby.

**Ushijima**

I guess I pushed it too far. He hasn’t responded for at least 15 minutes now. I should of known that even he can break down if pushed too much. I figured he would just give me a snarky insult or tell me to get bent like he usually does. He thinks he’s so suave, and he does put on a good show of being indifferent and in control. Hell I fell into his game not even a few hours ago, but to be fair I was mentally drained.

I need to stay strong. I know him. I totally get him. He’s too stubborn to see it. I’m sure he went and whined to that childhood friend of his. That’s the only person he shows any weakness to. But I doubt he lets his guard down completely even around him.

Why doesn’t he get it?! Only people like us who don’t accept anything beyond perfection to the 100th power would get each other. I knew it from the moment I saw him. He’s too busy being jealous of me to see that I could give him everything he needs and wants. Of course I let my stupid pity party dampen what could have been an amazing opportunity to capture him for good. I stumbled too much. I can do this. I just got to reel him in. He’ll bite. Fuck my eagerness. It would have been better to let him crawl back to me on his own…but knowing him he’d stay away for self-preservation. God I’m so tired but too on edge to sleep. Will probably have to run for another mile or so in order to pass out.

**Oikawa**

He’s too annoying. Calling me a slut? How the frig do I defend myself without letting that idiot connect the dots that I let him take my virginity. That would only further inflate his ego. I almost feel like playing the slutty card is an easy out to explain what happened. But being a slut in his eyes feels like defeat. I’m not a slut, I’m a prize worth killing for. Sigh….I did give in too easy. I’m such a fool. My stupid pride once again made me unable to see the forest from the trees. I have no idea what to say….maybe saying nothing is the best way to go. Yeah let that asshat sweat it out a bit. Getting a rise out of me is probably his goal from the start. Yep not saying anything will be the best revenge. Why the frig is he running so early on a Sunday morning anyway? Such a freak…

***

I managed to pass out quickly after that. I managed to get an hour or so of sleep before my alarm went off for my morning run. Fuck it I’m too tired. I will probably have a bunch of panicky texts from him waiting for me. Frig it I’m going back to sleep. At least it’s Sunday so there is no morning practice.

***

I only manged to sleep til 10am…why can’t I sleep when I need it so badly. Maybe the effects of prolonged sleep deprivation finally took its effect on my insanity. Why else would I be stupid enough to hook up with him as a knee jerk reaction to his taunts. Let’s see how he handled silence.

No Messages…..Fucking Unacceptable!!! Maybe he got hit by a car…would serve him right for texting while running. Could he have been hit by a car? I mean he is a shit face but no one deserves to die that young….fuck what if I riled him up so bad he got himself killed. I’m not completely heartless. I certainly don’t want to be the cause of a death….fuck my conscience.

 **Me:** Did your excessive running on minimal sleep finally manage to kill you off? Less competition for me I guess…

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : Aww your so cute to care. Not everyone needs an immediate response like you. I know how to give people space when they need it.

 **Me:** Yea since you are the ever so thoughtful guy who goes around calling people sluts. No wonder you were probably a virgin before my boredom led me to take pity on you. I’m just that kind of hearted guy to take pity on the weak and lonely.

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : Don’t you worry your purdy little head about my sex life, I manage to get by just fine.

 **Me:** Yeah I’m sure your left hand does wonders…

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : If you must know I wasn’t a virgin before our escapades. I’m sorry if your charity was wasted on me…

 **Me:** As if an oaf like you could get any…nice story now make me a sandwich…

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : So insatiable. I already gave you a cream pie only a couple of hours ago. I know you like to live in your delusions but other than you most people find me appealing.

 **Me:** U r too much of a spazz and a noble guy to take on the invitations I’m sure get thrown your way from desperate idiot fan girls or boys who don’t know any better.

 **UshiWaka StupidFace** : Well I guess you aren’t getting any viable offers since you jumped on the chance to get with me without much convincing. Is that childhood friend of yours not satisfying you enough?

 **Me:** You didn’t satisfy me enough either. I had to go to Iwa-chan right after to end the night on a pleasant note. We’d be fucking like rabbits if I was ok with being tied down. Exclusivity isn’t my thing; it’s too dull.

**Ushijima**

Fuck I knew he was somehow involved with that Iwaizumi guy. Are they fuck buddies? Is it one sided love? Why wouldn’t he just date him? I know he is full of bull about trying to act as if he is a player. He is way too much of a needy control freak to live that kind of loose lifestyle. Is he saying this to get a rise out of me? Everything with him involves so much second guessing….he’s such an elusive piece of shit. Fuck it you got me…game on.

 **Me:** Hmm even though I call total bs on that I accept your challenge. I’m at the park and if you don’t mind a little sweat I’m game for making it ever so clear that I am the only one who can satisfy you the right way. Iwaizumi doesn’t have the balls to tame you like I do.

 **Tooru Baby:** Big promises from a tiny weak man. I believe you made such false claims already which you failed to deliver on.

 **Me:** I guess you have to boss me around the right way. Aren’t you the master of utilizing tools to their best potential? I don’t mind being in the passenger seat. Watching you act like you’re in control gets me hot in all the right ways.

 **Tooru Baby:** I’m not a baby sitter or a tutor. If you are the hot shot you think you are shouldn’t you be able to manage that on your own? But nope; you are ever so boring. YAAAAAAWWWWWNNN. Such wasted potential…

 **Me:** Aww I love it when you pout. My little baby trying to act like a tough guy. I know you love bossing me around only for me to ignore you and dominate you into a stupor.

 **Tooru Baby:** I think the smell of salonpas has fried your brain cells. Your clearly are illiterate.

 **Me:** Well my offer stands…unless you want to be a brat about it and throw a tantrum because you’re too stubborn to admit I’m right.

**Oikawa**

Fuck this an obvious ploy….I don’t need to prove anything to him…. Fuck it I’m going.

 **Me:** You are lucky that I’m bored enough to give you the chance to humiliate yourself further. Send me the address.

**_To be continued???_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadah *jazz hands. I personally enjoyed how it went but who knows what the people reading this think...Please let me know your thoughts since feedback helps me grow...at least give a kudos so I feel like this is worth reading...Maybe my god awful lack of proper editing skills was too much of a buzzkill? I wonder....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of wills and sexy times part 2...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep leaving things on the note that I did...so double chapter release I guess. Note in my sleep deprived state I did not proof read this, but I figured it's better to post it as is and revise it later...I also didn't complete the scene to end on a cliff hanger so I almost feel like this is a two part chapter....

**Oikawa**

So here we are, at the park in broad daylight. Not sure how he is going to make this interesting. Upon seeing me Ushi-waka grabs my hand without a word.

“As much as you probably like indecent exposure, I’d like to have some privacy.”

He drags me to a more secluded area of the park with lots of greens. He manages to find a group of shrubs which he then leads me to go behind.

“I come here to think sometimes. It’s far enough off the path that it gets little traffic and has enough shrubbery to cover us.”

“I guess this is your hook up spot.”

“If you were normal I’d invite you to my house. But knowing you that would put too much pressure on you.”

“What makes you think you know a damn thing about me. Let’s just go to your house. Last thing I need is ants up my ass…”

**Ushijima**

Hmm…he is willing to go to my house and deal with my family. Lucky for him my mother happens to be out with her friends.

We quickly arrive since I don’t live too far from the park. He seems over confident. Need to knock that smug look off his face.

“Greetings Ushijima clan, the amazing Oikawa is here to help with Wakatoshi’s poor volleyball skills.”

“No one is here, you can relax. Let’s just head up to my room.”

“What a terrible host…no drinks or snacks?”

“I’m not running a bed and breakfast…I’ll fill you up in another way if you can manage to shut up for more then 5 seconds…”

**Oikawa**

While his face is as stoic as ever at least he is being snarky. Maybe this won’t be too boring.

His room as meticulous and boring as I assumed it would be. Maybe the occasional volleyball fanfare and awards in a mostly bare, simplistic room. God his desk is way too tidy…at least have a porno mag or some underwear sloppily left out somewhere so I can see even a slight trace of imperfection.

“Stop observing the scenery and get your ass over here.”

He pats his bed as if I’m his dog he is commanding to come over.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Stop being a brat and you’ll find out.”

I leisurely walk over and straddle myself over his lap.

“Ok daddy, show me.”

Without pause he wraps his hands around my throat.

“You seem to have a thing for asphyxiation…do you want me to make you black out baby?” His grip is tight enough for me to feel it but not tight enough to prevent me from breathing.

“I’d rather have my mouth occupied Daddy…”

While continuing to hold my throat he kisses me forcefully and deeply..almost choking me with his tongue as he squeezes my neck occasionally for added effect. He uses his available hand to stroke slowly down my spine. Fuck I’m tingling all over.

“I’m too bored with this tame shit…aren’t you supposed to be all I need…”

Ushi-waka grins that stupid over confident grin of his. Damn he’s annoyingly sexy.

He grabs my hair and pushes my face at his crotch.

“Earn it.”

I start doing the routine he seemed to like yesterday of sucking over his pants and blowing warm air to rile him up. He yanks my hair again and pushes me face first into his mattress.

I am still aching from being fucked raw yesterday. I have fingered myself on occasionally due to curiosity, so the experience wasn’t as damaging as it could have been….but I am still in pain. I suppose I have spent a lifetime working through pain to the point where I can keep going long past my physical limits.

“You were pretty tight yesterday…so either you haven’t gotten any in awhile or I was the first man to take you….”

As he says this he has already lowered my pants but only enough to make my rear accessible while still leaving my legs constricted. He spreads my ass cheeks apart as if he is making an inspection.

“I suppose I could be a nice guy and treat you nicely after being so rough with you yesterday…but I dunno…you might grow bored…”

I really hope he takes the nice guy route…but I’d rather die than admit that to him.

“Hmm you are being awfully quiet…I was hoping for more of a fight…I suppose you are too sleep deprived to care at this point…”

He’s right I am too tired for the games. I shake my ass to encourage him to get on with it.

“Daddy stop teasing me and get to it…I don’t have all day to stroke your stupid ego.”

“Aww just admit you a needy little shit and maybe I will feel motivated to work faster…”

“Get bent. Either get on with it or get off me so I can go home already.”

He grabs me forcefully by the back of the neck to push my face into the bed further.

“Watch your tone. You really need to learn to be more honest…”

He jams his finger into my hole and starts to curve his fingers for a painful yet mind numbing effect. I can feel him stretching me. He slaps my ass only to lick and bite it. Out of the blue I feel a wetness. Is he seriously licking me? I guess he decided to take the nice route…

“So much for playing Mr. Tough guy. Knock it off.” It was hard for me to say that without a moan leaking out. I need to make him think everything he does means nothing.

“Oh Tooru, must you always be so difficult. I know you are sore so let me help you out.”

He starts stroking my cock as he continues to lick. After a decent while, somehow I managed to will myself not to cum…he finishes by biting my ass cheeks again.

He pulls me forcefully up and kisses me deeply. Bleh kissing after what he does is so gross, but maybe he wants to completely destroy me mentally. I start to forget the details as he kisses me deeply while caging my body with his. I’m laying down on my back at this point as he hovers over me.

He pulls away and gives me a smug look.

“Shouldn’t you play nice and return the favor. Suck me.”

“Meh why should I.... Shouldn’t you be the one doing all the pleasing when you are the one who is being evaluated here.”

“And here I thought you’d get the hint if I gave you a friendly reminder. So be it.”

He grabs me by the hair and forces his dick down my throat. My throat naturally constricts due to the surprise of the entry. I almost gag a little.

He forces us into a 69 position and uses one hand to trap my back into pushing my face into his dick and uses his other hand to scissor my hole. How is he this flexible…of course he the natural athlete after all. He seems to be adding more fingers until he pretty much is fisting me. How I am keeping in my cries of bittersweet agony is beyond me. I suppose its easier to suppress it since my moth is preoccupied.

“Cry for me baby, I know you must be feeling it.”

I let his dick slide out of my mouth and rub my face against it for good measure.

“Im just trying to be a polite house guest. Is this all you got? So vanilla…”

“Oh so I guess I gotta bring out the big guns…”

He got up and went into his closet. He brings out a blind fold, a ball gag, and sex sling.

“As much as I wanted to hear you cry out my name, I suppose shutting you up is the best way to go.”

He puts the ball gag on me and strokes my hair for good measure. Hopefully he doesn’t catch on that I love having my head and face stroked. I also like the feeling of the ball gag a little too much. He then puts the blind fold on and proceeds to put my legs up at a favorable angle in the sling.

“You think too much so its better for you to have less distractions so you can focus on what’s important…”

He wastes no time and pushes his dick right in. He pretty much called it. Taking away things to look at or distract my mouth with made the feeling of his dick pulsing and leaking inside me all the more obvious. Of course that’s not enough for him as he licks and nips all over my body, finally deciding to focus on the sweet spot that is my neck. His tough and forceful nipping and mouthing over my throat is intoxicating. I accidentally let a slight moan slip thru the ball gag.

“Ah you finally are letting loose a little. But that’s not nearly enough..” I can feel him climb off of me. As I’m about to push the blind fold up so I can see what he’s planning he pushing me face down into the bed as I can feel him put my arms behind my back. He has tied them up with some kind of silky type of rope. He proceeds to use that sling that’s already on me to make my legs immobile. I feel him distance himself from me.

“I am annoyed that you tried to peak. I guess you need to be taught a lesson…”

I heard him get up and close his door. Ok so he is going to leave me alone while tied up? So what…I can take a nap…who cares.

Five minutes seem to go by and I’m going crazy. Who the fuck does he think is trying to make me feel humiliated. Why is he wasting this opportunity doing nothing. Does he expect me to cry out for him? How would I even do that with this gag in my mouth. The last thing I want is to drool as I try to talk with this thing in my mouth. Fuck this is frustrating. After what seems to be forever I hear the door open. I swear to god if he somehow managed to drag over a bunch of guys to take turns raping me I will make sure to burn him to dust…

**Ushijima**

I knew he’d be so much of a control freak that the blind fold would eventually get to him. I just wanted to get some lube so squirt all over him. He seems to like the feeling of being cum on. He must be going nuts being left alone so long while not being able to know what’s going on. So impatient.

“I think you had enough time to calm down. Did you miss me.”

Of course he is too stubborn to respond and stays defiantly silent. I know he is relieved that I came back.

“Aww Daddy is so disappointed. I need you to show your love for me. I guess you need some more time to think about your behavior.”

That managed to make him make an annoyed grunt. I knew being neglected would rile him up in all the right ways. He is shaking his head in a way to hint at me to remove the gag so he can tell me off.

“No baby, you need to stay quiet. Can’t have you telling me off before the real fun begins.”

He grunts even louder.

“Fine I’ll cave just this once for my cute, needy baby.”

“You mother fucking douchebag! I’ve had enough of this shit I’m getting the fuck out of…”

I pushed my finger to his lips to cut off his rampage. Him being blind folded is still leaving him a bit disoriented.

“Now now baby. Don’t make me regret spoiling you.” I used the shush ringer to trace his lips to proceed to widening his mouth by scissors my fingers. That seems to calm him down a little. His oral fixation will be the death of him one of these days. I use my other hand to stroke him and he seems to be breaking down his defenses, as he seems to nuzzle into my strokes. I know he wants to be babied…if only he could get over his stupid pride long enough to let me love him properly. But alas, that would make him too restless and give him too much time to overthink and self sabotage.

I finally pull my fingers out of his mouth, hoping that he will some how give me words of encouragement. Nope nothing but silence. I hold his face with both my hands and kiss him deeply. I wish his hands were free so he could hold onto me tightly and dig his nails into my back…I love that feeling. As we pull apart he sighs.

“Enough dragging it out, can we just finish fucking and get this over with already?”

“Unacceptable.” I pick him up into my arms and cradle him and hug him tight. He seems to be frazzled by not being able to see or move how he wants.”

“Stop cuddling me you sappy Oaf. It’s pathetic that you have to tie up and blind some one to get your fill of affection.”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll gag you again.” That shut him up again. He proceeded speaking with caution after a long pause.

“Please daddy. Please let my arms and legs free. I want to hold you tight as you fuck me into oblivion.”

Well at least his approach as improved…even though he is just being his manipulative self. I almost prefer his temper tantrum mode since it shows his loss of control.

“Why would I do a silly thing like that for such a naughty brat like you?”

“I’m make it worth your while Daddy…”

“And how am I supposed to believe you…”

“Let me swallow your seed…unless you aren’t feeling up to multiple rounds…”

“Hmmm, while that offer is appealing I feel like that’s more of a reward for you. I know how much you get off on having me dominate your mouth.”

“How rude…I swear to fucking god I’m going to pulverize your stu—“

I squeeze his cheeks tight in a pretty comical position.

“Nah uh. You know getting mean won’t do you any favors. Try again.”

**To Be Continued….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to sleep like a normal person...another thing I have in common with my characters...Sleep deprivation for the win??? Hopefully the sexy times have been brought up a notch...At least Ushijima is being the sexy dominating seme I'd like him to be...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have already started writing the next chapter but still working out some kinks...hopefully someone of there wants to read it....Note I am totally new to AO3 so if I missed a necessary warning/tag or made some other newbie error please give me a heads up. Yay I did it; band-aid ripped off!!!


End file.
